Una Monstruosa Amistad
by jaiva
Summary: Nemesis revive de su tumba en Raccoon City y se encuentra con Lisa Trevor, ambos deciden partir en una cruzada en busca de venganza de quienes los convirtieron en monstruos, pero antes de darse cuenta, su historia de venganza se convertirá en una historia de amistad...
1. Monsters Meeting

Amanecía en los bosques que rodeaban la ya destruida Raccoon City y un pequeño venado comía pasto tranquilamente, un ruido lo hizo voltear, pero el animal solo notó una silueta que se ocultaba a unos metros de él y antes de saber qué pasaba unos tentáculos se dispararon hacia el pobre venado, triturándolo y matándolo al instante, El animal sería el desayuno de Lisa Trevor quien vagaba por los bosques de las montañas Arklay desde ya varias semanas, cuando Lisa le iba a dar el primer mordisco al venado una vibración en el suelo la detuvo, parecían golpes, y entonces sintió otro, ella desdió caminar hacia donde los golpes se sentían más fuertes, hasta que llegó a un enorme llano, un llano que unas semanas atrás era Raccoon City, antes de que el gobierno decidiera enviar una bomba para barrer con toda la ciudad, ella vio como unas grietas se producían por los golpes; algo estaba enterrado bajo la ciudad y estaba tratando de salir, Lisa no quiso acercarse mas,y solo esperó, pero de pronto "PUM!" un enorme puño salió de golpe en el suelo, la tierra seca alrededor de esa monstruosa mano se agrietaba más y más y luego un enorme cuerpo emergió de la tierra, usaba pantalones y botas negras, no llevaba nada cubriendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y lisa notó unos tentáculos que salían de su piel; el monstruo le estaba dando la espalda a Lisa y ella decidió acercarse y hablarle.

-quién eres tú?- preguntó ella en un susurro gutural.

El monstruo se giró y Lisa pudo verle la cara, sólo tenía un ojo y no tenía labios, sus enormes dientes y su único ojo eran del mismo color blanco brillante; el monstruo vio a la mujer, notó que era muy esquelética, tenía una joroba de la que salían tentáculos y llevaba rostros humanos pegados a su cabeza como máscaras; dudó en contestarle, pero cuando pensó en los tentáculos de la mujer, supo que tal vez fueron creados de manera similar y por lo tanto que podía confiar en ella.

-yo soy Némesis- le contestó el monstruo con susurro resonante y muy grave.

-Lisa, Lisa Trevor.

-Los científicos de Umbrella fueron quienes te hicieron eso?- apuntando a la joroba de Lisa.

-Si.

-Entonces tenemos que hablar- Némesis sacó la lengua y movió su cabeza a los lados antes de continuar.

-Tengo mucha sed.

-Hay un lago cerca de aquí.

-Llévame.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al Lago Victory, antes un lugar turístico donde iban las familias de Raccoon City los fines de semana, ahora un lugar silencioso, no se escuchaba nada más que el agua y el viento soplando a través de las hojas de los árboles, ni siquiera había pájaros, era un lugar tranquilo y solitario; Némesis se quitó las botas, saltó al río y comenzó a nadar; Lisa supo que el monstruo nadaría por un buen rato y fue a terminar de comer al venado que había cazado hace poco menos de una hora.

Némesis había estado nadando todo el día, salió del lago cuando era ya tarde y encontró a Lisa recostada en el pasto.

-Némesis?- dijo la monstruosa mujer.

-Si?.

-Cuál es tu historia?; Cómo te convirtieron en monstruo y qué eras antes?.

Némesis suspiró y comenzó a hablar.


	2. La Historia de Nemesis

**Hola gente aquí, les dejo el 2° capítulo de este fic, está narrado en primera persona porque se supone que Némesis está hablando, y si se preguntaron en el 1er capítulo cómo es que Némesis habla, bueno ahora lo sabrán.**

"Crecí y me eduqué en Europa, en orfanatos, yo iba de orfanato en orfanato, nunca nadie me quiso en su familia porque yo era un matón, me expulsaron de todos los colegios porque solo iba a pelear y sólo así, yendo de orfanato en orfanato, de país en país, fui a parar a Grecia a los 12 años, allí encontré a un grupo de chicos que también les gustaba pelear, y huí del orfanato para ir con ellos, siempre íbamos a fiestas y nos metíamos en bares para buscar personas con las que pelear, cuando tenía 15, vi como mis amigos se emborracharon en una fiesta y luego violaron a una mujer en un callejón, nunca aprendí nada en la escuela y nunca había tenido una figura a quien seguir nadie que me dijera qué era malo o bueno, pero eso me pareció muy mal, huí del lugar, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta que llegué a un museo, y como comenzaba a llover me escondí en las afueras de él para cubrirme de la lluvia, a la mañana siguiente yo seguía pensando en lo sucedido y vi como la gente empezaba a ir al museo, sólo entré por curiosidad y escuchaba lo que decía el guía del museo, pero algo me llamó la atención, él hablo de una diosa que se aseguraba de compensar a las personas que hicieran cosas buenas y a castigar a las que hacían cosas malas: Némesis, la diosa de la justicia y de la venganza, me pareció tan interesante que comencé a ir diariamente al museo, para saber más y más de esa diosa; un día me reencontré con mis antiguos amigos y yo les hablé de Némesis al igual que un reverendo habla de Jesús; ellos se burlaron de mis creencias por adorar a una diosa antigua, entonces me bautizaron Némesis, ese sería mi apodo, ellos me lo decían para burlarse, pero ami me gustaba mi nuevo sobrenombre; y pasaron los años, yo tenía 17 años cuando mis amigos se volvieron a emborrachar e intentaron robar a una chica, pero esta vez lo intentaron hacer a plena luz del día, y esta vez yo ya sabía cuándo era momento de pelear, fui adonde ellos y les di una paliza, la chica me agradeció y la gente me felicitaba por hacerle frente a unos chicos mas grandes que yo para ayudar a esa mujer, llegaron los policías y mis amigos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, en parte por el alcohol que habían consumido y también por la paliza que les dí, los policías dijeron que me llevarían, porque esos chicos ya habían echo algo así antes, y pensaron que yo había sido cómplice; sin embargo un hombre me sacó del apuro, habló con los policías y les prestó un fajo de billetes para que fingieran que nunca me vieron; me pregunté quien era ese hombre y el me dijo que le gustaba mi manera de pelear, me ofreció entrenarme para ser un campeón boxeador.

Y pasaron los años, yo tenía 23 años, ya tenía mi fama y me llamaban Némesis; peleaba por el título de campeón pero fui vencido, lo que me pareció extraño, desde que espesé a boxear nunca había perdido, al final el retador y yo nos hicimos amigos, él me llevo a su casa y me presentó a su hermana, era la mujer más linda que había visto, en fin; pasó el tiempo y ella y yo nos casamos y tuvimos una bebé; aún recuerdo el día que le regale a mi pequeña una caja musical para su primer cumpleaños, el día que comenzó mi pesadilla, unos policías entraron, me golpearon, aún recuerdo como mi esposa los golpeaba y les rogaba que se detuvieran, pero ellos no hicieron caso; me llevaron a prisión, me dijeron que habían encontrado kilos y kilos de marihuana en mi auto; yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, yo nunca he hecho negocios con drogas; sólo pasé una semana en la cárcel y unos sujetos bien vestidos fueron a visitarme y me dijeron que estaba libre; me llevaron a un furgón, yo estaba nervioso; no confiaba en esos tipos, de pronto comenzó a salir un gas que me obligó a dormir, cuando desperté estaba desnudo, dentro de un tubo de vidrio con un liquido extraño y lleno de tubos de goma insertados en mi cuerpo, sólo los escuche decir que yo era el humano perfecto para el proyecto, y que ellos habían plantado la droga en mi auto, en un plan para secuestrarme; noté el símbolo de la corporación Umbrella antes de dormir de nuevo cuando desperté no podía ver casi nada y me dolía mucho la cabeza entonces escuche una voz decir -Le inyectaremos el parásito NE Alpha-. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi espalda, inmediatamente pude ver bien otra vez y me dejó de doler la cabeza entonces me enseñaron un espejo, me dio mucho miedo e ira ver lo que me hicieron, tenía una enorme cicatriz en la cara ya no tenía nada de pelo y me faltaba mi ojo derecho, entonces me lo explicaron -Tuvimos que abrir tu cráneo y operar tu cerebro para insertar un chip inhibidor; lo que hará que tu conciencia y tus deseos de libertad no regresen cuando te convirtamos en nuestro nuevo Tyrant- yo no entendí nada de lo que hablaba, entonces el sujeto comenzo a hablar con sus colegas -el parásito Némesis parece no afectarte, de alguna forma se está resistiendo, tenemos que lograr que deje de luchar contra el parásito y lo deje fluir- entonces se dirigió de nuevo a mí -hey Némesis! te trajimos una sorpresa-. Se abrió una puerta y unos hombres armados con rifles y máscaras de oxígeno. traían a mi esposa, la sujetaron y le inyectaron algo, logré verla por última vez antes de que la mujer que yo había amado se convirtiera en un zombi, un zombi que fue acribillado por los guardias, yo golpeaba el tubo en el que me tenían con todas mis fuerzas, pero el vidrio era muy grueso, entonces llegaron más guardias, traían a mi pequeña hija y le hicieron lo mismo, fue entonces perdí el control, sentía deseos de matar; sentía sed por la sangre de esos tipos, y hambre de su carne, estaba ansioso por matar; sentía una fuerza sobrenatural correr por mi interior y adueñándose de mi, sentí como me convertía en un monstruo; golpeé el vidrio del tubo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hice pedazos, abracé a los cadáveres acribillados de mi esposa y de mi hija las únicas personas que alguna vez amé, los guardias comenzaron a dispararme, pero sus enormes rifles eran como pistolas de agua contra mí, entonces supe dos cosas, la primera: ellos querían crear un arma biológica, un súper soldado invencible para X motivo; y la segunda: me habían convertido en un ente indestructible, el ser más poderoso de la tierra y yo usaría eso; asesiné a todos los guardias y a todos los científicos que encontré, pero cuando llegué al loco que había convertido a mi esposa y a mi hija en zombis y me acercaba corriendo para matarlo, él apretó un botón e inmediatamente olvidé toda la ira, la sed de venganza, olvidé la ira que tenía contra esos científicos y olvide el amor que tanto le tuve a mi esposa y a mi hija, ni siquiera escuchaba a mi conciencia preguntarme qué estaba sucediendo, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco y él dijo -Bien, el chip inhibidor funcionó, ahora ven, iniciaras tu entrenamiento- me llevaron a un campo de pruebas, me enseñaron a usar ametralladoras gatling y una bazuca gigante que diseñaron para mi,luego de haber entrenado por varios meses me dijeron -irás a Raccoon City y matarás a todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S.- Me enviaron a la ciudad de los muertos, y yo iba a cumplir esa misión, pero nunca lo logré; fui destruido por la última miembro de S.T.A.R.S. Que quedaba en la ciudad: Jill Valentine, ella huyó en un helicóptero y cayó una bomba en la ciudad, destruyendo todo, de alguna forma el parásito Némesis reconstruyó mi cuerpo, con todo y recuerdos, pero ahora sin los inhibidores en mi cerebro, por eso ahora puedo hablar más y recupero mi inteligencia humana"

Lisa Trevor se quedó mirando a Némesis por unos segundos antes de hablarle.

-Es una historia muy triste, lamento lo de tu esposa y la de tu hija.

-Si, como sea, ahora es tu turno- contestó Némesis intentando cambiar de tema.

-Qué- dijo Lisa extrañada.

-Tu historia.

-Mi historia, se parece a la tuya, el parásito némesis también arruinó mi vida para siempre- bebió un poco de agua y comenzó a hablar.

**Fin del 2do capítulo, así es como (creo yo) se creó a Némesis,**

**Pronto subiré el capitulo 3 (aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic) dejen sus reviews, cualquier critica o consejo es bien recibido salud2!**


	3. Nuevo Objetivo

**Hola gente,, bueno aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de mi primer fanfic, que se tratará de la historia de Lisa Trevor, que creo, es más conocida que la de Némesis, debo decir que no tengo la historia escrita en un borrador, voy escribiendo los capítulos y los voy publicando, así que es probable que en algunos capítulos se tarden más que otros, bueno sólo eso ahora a leer.**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo Objetivo. **

Lisa miró al cielo, no se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, y sentía una helada brisa, de esas que se sienten cuando se pondrá a llover.

-Debemos irnos, creo que lloverá, ven con migo.- Lisa tomó a Némesis de la mano y lo llevó a una especie de choza en el bosque, construida de ramas, barro, tablas y piezas metálicas.

-Construí esto para protegerme de las lluvias, la hice con cosas que encontré en el bosque y con los pedazos que quedaban de la mansión de Spencer; ven, entra.

Némesis estaba asombrado, era un lugar bastante grande y estable, y lo había hecho ella sola.

-Estuviste en la mansión de Spencer?- dijo el monstruo.

-Qué sabes tú sobre esa mansión?- contestó Lisa, sorprendida de que alguien como él supiera de eso.

-Sólo lo que los de Umbrella me dijeron antes de venir a Raccoon City; supe que experimentaban con plantas, animales y humanos, que habían creado un Tyrant, un arma biológica perfecta y que para eso enviaron a los S.T.A.R.S. Para que esa criatura entrenara, pero los equipos especiales de Raccoon mataron a la bestia, a todos los experimentos y volaron la mansión, perdiendo muchos datos de años de investigación, por eso me enviaron a matarlos. Pero ya basta de mí, quiero escuchar tu historia.

-Bien- contestó resignada Lisa, no le gustaba tener que hablar de eso, pero Némesis no tubo problemas en contarle cómo se convirtió en monstruo, así que ella tampoco.

"Crecí en una familia acomodada, mi padre era un arquitecto famoso, teníamos varias casas repartidas por todo el país, todo lo que quería lo tenía, podría decirse que tuve una infancia feliz, pero lo malo era que mi padre viajaba mucho y yo casi nunca lo veía, para las navidades y cumpleaños sólo enviaba cartas.

Un día recibió una llamada, le ofrecieron mucho dinero para construir una mansión en las afueras de Raccoon City, se fue y nunca lo volvimos a ver, volvimos a saber de él después de un año y varios meses; nos llegó una carta de él, diciendo que fuéramos a la mansión que había construido, pero cuando llegamos a la mansión no lo encontramos, y un señor nos dijo que mi padre había muero hacía ya meses, y que por fortuna alcanzó a terminar los planos para que ellos terminaran el trabajo, fue el momento más triste de mi vida hasta ese momento, y mi madre estaba furiosa de que no nos hubieran avisado de la muerte de mi padre; yo fui donde ese hombre y le pregunté -y si murió hace meses, cómo es que esta carta nos llegó apenas ayer?- el viejo sonrió de lado y me respondió -nosotros la escribimos, ustedes fueron tan fáciles de atrapar.- volvió a hacer esa perversa sonrisa y algo me golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cuando desperté estaba en una habilitación, atada de manos y pies, cada cierto tiempo me daban algo de comida y agua. Todos los días ellos venían a la habitación y me inyectaban todo tipo de drogas y virus, me disparaban para ver qué tan resistente me volvía, me quebraban los brazos y las piernas, para ver que tan rápido sanaba, durante años, ellos ignoraban mis súplicas, no asían caso a mis gritos de dolor, les rogaba que me mataran, pero su indiferencia era total, hasta que después de décadas de sufrimiento ni yo misma entendía lo que les gritaba, mi voz se volvía más monstruosa, mis palabras se convirtieron en gruñidos y me costaba controlar mi cuerpo.

Una vez logré romper las cadenas que me ataban, y logré salir de esa horrible habitación, fui a buscar a mi madre, fue entonces cuando una investigadora que se parecía mucho a mi ella me dijo que mamá estaba muerta, esa mujer y mi madre eran casi idénticas, yo pensé que era una persona malvada disfrazándose de ella, entonces le salté encima y clavé mis uñas a los lados de su cabeza y le arranqué toda la cara a tirones para después devolvérsela a mi madre, no tenía donde guardar su cara, así que me la pegué en la cabeza; después de eso ellos intentaron matarme usando el parásito némesis, pero lo único que consiguieron fue volverme más ágil y fuerte, y empezaba a recuperar mi inteligencia humana, ese parásito me hizo mutar hasta convertirme en un monstruo inmortal, cuando empezó el caos en la mansión, yo escapé junto con las demás criaturas, y le arrancaba la cara a todos los científicos que encontraba, luego la mansión explotó, pero eso no me mató; desde ese día me la paso vagando por el bosque"

Némesis se quedó pensando en lo que Lisa le había relatado, no creía que tubieran tanto en común.

-Lisa, te das cuenta?, el parásito némesis nos arruinó la vida a ambos, debemos unir fuerzas y buscar a los creadores de esa maldita cosa.

-Yo, no lo sé, pienso en mis padres y me siento triste, pero no siento rencor contra los creadores de ese parásito.

-Pues yo si, debes ayudarme a encontrarlos.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos ya no tengo nada ni nadie que me puedan quitar, qué planeas hacer?

-Mañana por la mañana saldremos de este bosque y buscaremos el laboratorio de umbrella más cercano, les sacaremos la información a la fuerza, así encontraremos a los creadores del parásito, destruiremos sus hogares, haremos que miren mientras le arrancamos la cabeza lentamente a cada uno de los miembros de sus familias y finalmente los torturaremos hasta que se suiciden.

-Eso me parece justo-contestó Lisa. -Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches- dijo Némesis en un enorme bostezo.

Lisa se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo el Monstruo: "buenas noches", desde hacía más de treinta años que nadie la trataba así, se sentía en parte humana de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y se durmió pensando en su nuevo objetivo: ayudar a Némesis a conseguir su tan deseada venganza.


	4. Inicia el Viaje

**Hola gente, bueno les presento la cuarta parte de mi primer fic, quiero agradecer los reviews, me ayudan mucho a continuar, este capítulo está recién sacado del horno, lo terminé de escribir hace unos minutos.**

**Capítulo 4: Inicia el Viaje.**

Némesis despertó en la mañana antes que Lisa, fue hasta el Lago Victory, se mojó la cara, bebió un poco y se devolvió; iba camino a despertar a Lisa, pero esta se encontraba ya en pié.

-Lista para partir?- preguntó el monstruo.

-Aún no.- le contestó ella, caminó hasta el lago donde se quitó todas las caras que tenía pegadas a la cabeza y las arrojó al agua; Némesis la miró sorprendido, ella no era tan monstruosa en realidad, su cráneo era más grande al lado derecho de su cabeza y terminaba en puntas agudas y apenas tenía piel al extremo derecho de su cara, pero el lado izquierdo, el lado que esos rostros muertos cubrían era más humano, salvo por la piel que era de un color gris apagado, tenía el pelo muy largo, los ojos grises y una nariz pequeña, las arrugas de su cara delataban sus 40 y tantos, Némesis sólo la quedó mirando sorprendido, pensando que Umbrella no la convirtió por completo en un monstruo, aún era en parte humana.

-Por qué esa cara de sorprendido? Esperabas que ver una mujer bonita?

-Al revés, estoy sorprendido porque esperaba ver a una mujer monstruosa- Contestó el monstruo.

Lisa se habría sonrojado, pero lo que quedaba de piel en su cara estaba casi tan muerto como los rostros que la cubrían se mojó el rostro y el pelo.

-Ahora a donde- preguntó Lisa, había decidido dejar que fuera Némesis el líder.

-Logras escuchar esos autos?.

-Si, los oigo.

-se oyen muy rápido, debe haber una carretera en esa dirección- Dijo apuntando con su enorme dedo a un sendero que estaba ahí cerca.

-Si seguimos la carretera llegaremos a una ciudad- continuó el monstruo.

-Bien, es hora de que reciban una visita- dijo Lisa y comenzó a caminar. Némesis torció los músculos de su cara para formar una sonrisa antes de seguirla.

Llegaron a la carretera, decidieron viajar paralelamente a la calle, guardando su distancia para no llamar la atención de los conductores.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que vieron unos edificios a lo lejos; cuando de pronto vieron pasar unos camiones que tenían el símbolo de Umbrella.

-Bien, ellos nos guiarán- comentó Némesis.

-Apresuremos el paso- dijo Lisa antes de comenzar a correr. Némesis corrió detrás de ella, iban a toda velocidad, incluso superaron a varios autos que avanzaban por la carretera, pero Lisa notó que Némesis cuando iba tan rápido hacía templar el suelo y desdió detenerse.

-Porqué nos detienes? La ciudad está a cien metros- preguntó Némesis algo molesto.

-Haces templar todo, nos descubrirán.- se justificó ella.

Némesis se detuvo a mirar los alrededores hasta que su mirada topó con un enorme árbol, él calculó que medía mas o menos 70 metros.

-Eres capar de trepar eso?-pregunto él. ella asintió.

-Bien desdé ahí veremos bien la ciudad.

Llegaron casi a la copa del árbol, lisa pudo asomarse por las ramas, pero Némesis se mantuvo apegado al tronco principal, sabía que las ramas no podrían con su peso.

-Logras ver algo?.

-Sí- contestó Lisa -como a dos cuadras de aquí, podemos llegar de un salto.

-Bien- Némesis desenrolló los tentáculos de su cuerpo y arrancó de un tirón toda la parte de arriba del árbol, inmediatamente logró ver una farmacia de Umbrella.

-Llegaremos al subterráneo de ese lugar, debe ser ahí donde están los científicos que sepan lo que queremos averiguar.

Némesis dio un enorme salto, pero Lisa se quedó en el árbol, quería esperar a que Némesis de el primer ataque y luego ir a ayudarlo si necesitaba. Las personas lograron ver al monstruo acercarse a la ciudad desde los cielos, y comenzaron a gritar de miedo; Némesis aterrizó violentamente sobre la farmacia, destrozó el techo y todo el lugar se derrumbó sólo por el golpe de la caída; la gente huía aterrada, y un par de farmacéuticos lograron salir del lugar; el Monstruo destruyó el piso de la farmacia con un puñetazo y bajó a las bodegas, continuó bajando a golpes hasta llegar a un enorme laboratorio subterráneo, donde lo esperaban varios guardias vestidos de negro, con el símbolo de Umbrella en sus hombros y armados con rifles de asalto; los escuchó al jefe de los guardias decir "debemos neutralizar al Arma Bio-Orgánica renegada para que el jefe pueda escapar", vio a lo lejos un ascensor subiendo con un sujeto de traje adentro, supo que ese tipo era el jefe, y cuando los guardias empezaron a disparar dio un salto hasta el ascensor, que no pudo con el peso de Némesis y se vino abajo, sacó al jefe, quien estaba adolorido y sangraba por su nariz y su boca, los guardias continuaron disparando a la espalda del monstruo quien se dio vuelta para hacerles frente, estiró sus tentáculos y le atravesó el pecho al soldado mas cercano y antes de retirar el tentáculo del cuerpo ya muerto del guardia lo atravesó de nuevo, y una y otra vez, hasta que estiró fuertemente su tentáculo, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre literalmente estallara, quedaron varios órganos internos colgando de una enorme tira de carne molida, arrojó ese irreconocible cuerpo a los pies de los guardias, quienes miraban paralizados y horrorizados ante aquel escena.

-LARGUEEEENSEEEE!- gritó Némesis, y todos los vidrios cercanos se quebraron por el potente rugido, guardias quedaron oyendo un pitido molesto en sus oídos, tiraron sus armas; se llevaron las manos a las orejas por el dolor provocado por el grito y huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

El jefe del laboratorio no se quitaba aún las manos de sus oídos, por el dolor, Némesis lo tomó de una pierna y lo levantó.

-Dónde están los creadores del Parásito NE-Alfa?; Cuáles son sus nombres?; Cómo los encuentro?.

-Tú eres Némesis! Conozco tu historia, no debieron hacerte eso, pero la sede europea de Umbrella fue en donde te convirtieron en Tyrant, yo no tuve nada que ver!- contestó llorando el jefe del laboratorio.

Némesis comenzó a apretar la pierna del sujeto, al punto de hacerlo gritar de dolor, pero trató de no quebrarla.

-Será mejor que respondas lo que pregunte- replicó el monstruo.

Lisa Trevor caminaba por la derrumbada farmacia cuando vio salir a unos guardias y científicos gritando del interior, seguidos por Némesis, quien llegó a la superficie de un salto con el jefe del laboratorio colgando de su mano, lo soltó en el suelo y le habló.

-Vivirás otro día, y no viste nada, oíste!?- el jefe asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Y? Averiguaste algo?- pregunto curiosa lisa.

-Si- contestó el monstruo sacando el mapa de una isla con unas coordenadas y notas escritas en la parte de atrás.

-La Isla Kalokarinés; es una isla lujosa que les regalaron a los creadores del parásito en compensación por su gran ayuda a Umbrella; cada uno de los cuatro investigadores tiene una mansión ahí, esta protegida por una especie de campo de fuerza, algo que hace que cualquier aparato deje de funcionar a 10 kilómetros de la isla, y hay un ejército de Tyrants que cuidan a esos científicos locos

-Fácil-contestó Lisa. -Pero cómo llegaremos?.

-Mañana a primera hora saldrá un barco, va a un puerto en una ciudad a buscar personas para secuestrarlas y experimentar con ellas, mataremos a todos y tomaremos el barco.

-Sabes manejar un barco?- preguntó Lisa.

-Pues... no- Contestó Némesis, mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-Y conoces a esos Tyrants que nos esperan en la isla? alguna vez as peleado con uno?.

-Si los conozco, son Tyrants producidos en masa: Mr. X, habían varios en Raccoon City, y nunca he peleado con uno, pero sé que mutan después de recibir mucho daño, pierden el control de sí mismos y atacan a todo el que esté cerca, si logramos que uno o dos muten, serán ellos quienes matarán a los demás, no es gran cosa, lo que me preocupa es cómo llegaremos sin el barco.

-Pues podríamos tomarnos el barco de forma pacífica- comentó Lisa.

-Y como diablos se supone que podríamos robar un barco sin violencia- respondió Némesis algo enojado por la descabellada idea de su compañera.

-Por favor; somos monstruos, los humanos nos temen, piensa, se arriesgarían a perder sus rostros por defender a una corporación? Yo creo que no.

-Sabes? eso podría funcionar.

Caminaron hacia el puerto, y entraron al barco, que aún estaba vacío, pasarían la noche en una bodega vacía.

Lisa se acurrucó en un rincón, mirando el cielo por una ventana, tiritando de frío.

-Tienes frío- preguntó Némesis.

-Me estoy congelando- contestó ella.

Némesis se fue del lugar y volvió con unas frazadas para Lisa, ella le agradeció y se cubrió con ellas.

-Tú no tienes frío?-preguntó Lisa.

-No, no puedo sentir nada; apenas siento leves puntazos cuando me disparan, ahora duerme, yo me quedaré despierto y esperaré a esos tipos.

Al día siguiente a Lisa la despertó el movimiento del barco, salió caminando y a la salida de la bodega se encontró con Némesis.

-Hola- la saludó el monstruo -estabas dormida cuando los humanos llegaron y no te quise despertar; tu plan de la no-violencia funcionó como querías.

Lisa bostezó y fue a buscar un baño mientras que Némesis fue a la cabina del capitán.

-hey capitán!- dijo el monstruo.

-si... señor?- contestó el capitán muerto de miedo.

-tienes nombre?.

-Héctor señor.

-Héctor, por qué vamos tan lento?

-tengo que hacer rendir el combustible hasta llegar a la zona de reabastecimiento señor.

-bien, me voy a tomar un café- dijo el monstruo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Héctor suspiró de alivio cuando Némesis se fue.

Lisa Trevor se encontraba mirando el mar desde la proa del barco; y decidió entrar para conocer a las personas que la llevarían a la isla. Vio a Némesis acercarse con una enorme olla sostenida por uno de sus tentáculos, de vez en cuando daba sorbos. Ella lo quedó mirando curiosa hasta que Némesis se percató que estaba siendo observado.

-Qué? Las tazas que tienen aquí se me pierden entre los dientes, en algo debo beber, no?.

Lisa sólo sonrió y no dijo nada; notó a una mujer caminando lento y tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Oye, muchacha!-dijo Lisa.

-Diablos!- susurró para si misma la chica. -soy Elizabeth, en qué la ayudo?- dijo intentando no caerle mal a los monstruos.

Lisa iba a hablar, pero Némesis la interrumpió.

-Hay música en este barco?- preguntó Némesis.

-claro! Hay de todo, que música le gustaría escuchar?.

-Cualquier cosa que sea violenta, sádica y estruendosa.

-No!- dijo Lisa -mejor algo alegre, algo que me distraiga un poco.

Némesis quedó mirando a Lisa, pensando si insistir o dejar que ella escogiera la música.

-Bien, esta vez elegirás tú- dijo resignado el monstruo, se alejó unos metros y se sentó en el suelo para terminar su café.

La muchacha puso la música y fue con Némesis.

-disculpe la incumbencia, pero usted y esa monstrua son...

-Nada- dijo el monstruo secamente -me ayudará a vengarme de los creadores del parásito, luego de eso cada uno seguirá su propio camino.

-aah, bueno, sólo tenía curiosidad, por sierto, cuáles son sus nombres?

-yo soy Némesis y ella es Lisa Trevor.- Némesis se puso de pié y caminó hacia Lisa, ella seguía escuchando la música mirando el mar, de pronto vio a Némesis a su lado, no lo había visto acercarse.

-en una horas anclaremos para reabasteser el barco.

-Okey- dijo Lisa, Némeis se retiró y lisa se quedó pensando.

Aún queda un largo camino, pero cada vez estaban más cerca se su venganza, quién sabría lo que les esperaba.

-Inicia el viaje...- susurró a si misma mientras miraba el horizonte.

**Fin del 4to capítulo, el ****que ha sido el ****más largo de todos hasta ahora, quiero agradecer los reviews, me ayudan mucho, en cuanto a los nombres: ****La Isla Kalokarinés, ****significa "isla de veraneo" en griego, muchos monstruos de resident evil tienen nombres de personajes mitológicos griegos, así que le puso un nombre en griego; el "Lago Victory" no lo inventé, es un lago que estaba en el bosque Arklay; la muchacha Elizabeth y el capitán Héctor, son por Elizabeth Swann/Turner y Héctor Barbossa de la saga de Piratas del Caribe. El resto de los capítulos aún no están escritos, pero los subiré apenas los termine de escribir, salu2 a todos, nos vemos en el 5to capítulo.**


	5. Primera Parada

**Hola gente aquí les traigo el 5to capítulo, me demoré un poco en este por las celebraciones de año nuevo, por cierto feliz 2013 a todos y gracias por los reviews; sin mas q decir, aquí continúa mi fic.**

**Capítulo 5: Primera Parada.**

El puerto de Elpíra, una ciudad flotante alejada de todo, una isla donde las familias iban a vacacionar, pero se encontraba completamente vacía, allí esa era la siguiente parada.

El barco disminuía su velocidad mientras se acercaba a un puerto abandonado, finalmente se detuvo y todos bajaron a buscar insumos y combustible.

El capitán Héctor contemplaba la ciudad abandonada, el sol ya se iba a ocultar, los monstruos notaron que no había ni un alma en esa ciudad.

-Dónde están todos?- Preguntó Lisa.

-Éste era el lugar donde teníamos que llegar a buscar personas para llevarlas a los laboratorios, yo sabía que Umbrella volvería por ellos y me contacté con el puerto para decirles que evacuaran la ciudad.

-es un bonito lugar, podemos quedarnos aquí por uno o dos días?- le preguntó Lisa a Némesis.

-Cada segundo que pasa el loco que mató a mi familia respira tranquilamente, no le regalaré ni un minuto más de vida, si quieres quédate, bien puedo vengarme sin ti- respondió secamente el monstruo.

Lisa frunció el ceño, no le gustó la contestación de Némesis, pero era consciente de que el monstruo tenía muy buenas razones para desear tanto vengarse de esos tipos.

-si... creo que tienes razón, lo que hicieron esos tipos es algo que no se perdona, pero yo no merezco que me hables así, después de todo te he acompañado y eso que yo no tengo problemas con los creadores de ese parásito.

-Cómo dices eso, te convirtieron en monstruo, te torturaron a ti y a tu familia.

-Todos los que me hicieron eso murieron en la mansión Spencer, y el parásito me lo inyectaron décadas después de que arruinaran mi vida, y lo único que hizo ese parásito fue regresarme mi inteligencia y hacerme mas fuerte.

Némesis se quedo pensando por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Entonces por qué decidiste venir con migo?

Lisa dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Eres lo más cercano a un amigo que he tenido desde hace treinta años, no quiero perder eso.

El monstruo se compadeció de ella y aceptó quedarse en esa isla durante un par de días.

Dejaron a la tripulación del barco en el puerto y salieron a recorrer la ciudad hasta que anocheció, Némesis estaba cansado y entró a una casa, Lisa lo siguió, el monstruo se dejó caer de espaldas a una cama, pero destrozó la cama y aplastó el colchón, golpeándose contra el suelo. El monstruo rugió de ira, se puso de pie rápidamente y levantó la cama con sus brazos para destrozarla, mas fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Lisa, las risas de Lisa contagiaron a Némesis, quien también se puso a reír.

-Es bueno que rías de vez en cuando- le dijo Lisa al monstruo.

-Mañana iremos a la ciudad a divertirnos un poco para variar.-contestó Némesis, y dio un bostezo antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa y Némesis estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, ella sólo hizo pan con mantequilla y leche, pero su compañero tenía mas hambre, el monstruo abrió el refrigerador fuertemente, haciendo que la puerta se desprendiera, sacó una caja de huevos y la vació en una licuadora con cáscaras y todo, encendió la licuadora y mientras esperaba se echó la caja de huevos a la boca y la tragó, luego abrió la licuadora y se bebió los huevos, luego se comió el vaso de la licuadora, el motor y se tragó el cable y la clavija que colgaba de su boca como si fuera espagueti, Lisa miraba dibertida la forma de desayunar del monstruo.

-Desayuno de machos- dijo Némesis en tono de broma. Lisa sonrió, terminó de desayunar y salió a la ciudad con su amigo.

Némesis divisó una armería mientras caminaba con Lisa, le dijo que lo esperara mientras iba a buscar armas;derribó la puerta y entró para buscar armas pero se desilusionó al no encontrar nada más grande que su puño, luego entró a la bodega con la esperanza de encontrar armas grandes.

Lisa escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero sobre ellos, estaba muy alto, apenas se veía, vio acercarse una enorme cápsula que el helicóptero había dejado caer. La cápsula cayó muy fuerte contra el suelo, Lisa leyó los Números que tenía ese aparato encima "T-103", la cápsula estalló y un monstruo salió de adentro, era parecido a Némesis, pero era de un color gris, tenía ambos ojos y era ligeramente más bajo, Lisa supo que ese era uno de los Mr. X descritos por Némesis; el monstruo T-103 corrió hacia Lisa y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, luego la tomó y la levanto con una mano, y comenzó a apretar, Lisa envolvió los brazos del monstruo con sus tentáculos y apretó hasta forzarlo a soltarla; el monstruo retrocedió unos pasos y luego tomó los tentáculos de Lisa y la jaló hacia él para agarrar su cabeza con su mano libre, y comenzó a apretar fuertemente, la mujer lanzó un alarido y de pronto el Mr. X sintió fuertes balazos en su espalda, liberó a Lisa y se dio media vuelta, era Némesis disparándole con una minigun, el monstruo malvado dio un enorme salto hacia Némesis, quien se adelantó a este movimiento y estiró uno de sus tentáculos, atravesando el pecho del Mr. X quien cayó muerto al piso.

Némesis caminó hacia Lisa para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Lisa se incorporó con la ayuda de Némesis y vio como el monstruo se ponía de pié y comenzaba a crecer.

-Cuidado, sigue vivo!- le advirtió Lisa a Némesis, quien se dio la vuelta y vio al monstruo ahora mucho más alto y robusto, además de las enormes garras que se habían formado en sus manos, el Mr. X venía corriendo a toda velocidad, Némesis estiró sus tentáculos y atrapó al monstruo, lo envolvió y lo apretó hasta triturarlo y matarlo, luego lo dejó caer.

-es uno de los Mr. X que mencionaste antes?- preguntó Lisa.

-Si, seguramente lo enviaron para detenernos- respondió Némesis. -debemos quemarlo, si se lo comen los cuervos podrían expandir el virus.

Quemaron al monstruo y se largaron del lugar.

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios de la Corporación Umbrella, dos científicos, uno joven y el otro mas viejo charlaban mirando imágenes de la muerte del Mr. X que tomó el helicóptero que lo envió.

-El Tyrant T-103 que enviamos falló- dijo uno de los científicos.

-No me sorprende, Lisa y Némesis son... únicos, debieron haber muerto, pero no lo hicieron, debemos pensar en otra cosa, ese parásito podría hacer que nuestras armas bio-orgánicas se revelen contra nosotros.

-Enviamos mas B.O.W.s?

-No; ellos quieren matar a los creadores del Parásito Némesis; esos idiotas le cuestan una fortuna a Umbrella para mantener su lujosa isla, dejaremos que los acaben y luego los capturaremos.

-No cree que sería mas conveniente matarlos? Lo digo porque nada nos asegura que no se revelen, ya vio de lo que son capaces. Debemos preocuparnos de hallar la forma de destruirlos.

-Mataremos a Némesis y a Lisa de la misma forma que fue destruido en Raccoon City.

El sujeto escribió una contraseña en un teclado y una compuerta se abrió; detrás había un enorme cañón de riel a medio construir y varios trabajadores uniendo piezas y cables.

-Te presento a la madre de los cañones de riel la Demon Sword of Paracelsus 2, el arma que utilizó Jill Valentine para acabar con Némesis en Raccoon City, pero mucho más poderosa, esta cosa vaporiza diamantes, estará lista en un mes, si esos monstruos sobreviven a esto te daré mi cargo como jefe y renunciaré.

El joven científico se limitó sólo a sonreir.

Era la mañana del segundo día en la ciudad abandonada, Némesis sintió algo de frío, y notó que comenzaba a nevar, Lisa Trevor tiritaba a su lado por el frío, notó que Némesis la miraba pensativo.

-Qué me ves?

-Necesitas ropas que te protejan del frío.

-me acompañarás a ir de compras?- preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro, vamos

.

La nieve seguía cayendo, el suelo y los techos de las tiendas del centro se ponían blancos, Némesis usó sus tentáculos para envolver su cuerpo y abrigarse.

Lisa entró a una enorme tienda de ropa, Némesis se detuvo en la entrada, no quiso entrar.

-No vienes con migo?- le preguntó Lisa.

-Nunca me gustaron las tiendas, siento como que me asfixian- le contestó el monstruo.

-Bien.

Lisa entró y a Némesis le empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza, le daban repentinos flashbacks que sólo duraban un parpadeo, veía imágenes de su esposa convertida en zombi y de su hija siendo acrivillada, Némesis sacudió la cabeza pero no podía controlar su mente, los recuerdos malos seguían viniendo, trataba de pensar en los momentos felices, pero cada vez que una linda imagen del pasado venía a su mente, era borrada por una horrible escena de la muerte de su familia, a Némesis no le gustaba el silencio, no le gustaba la tranquilidad, no le gustaba estar solo, no le gustaba nada relajante, esas cosas lo hacían reflexionar, lo hacían pensar, lo hacían recordar, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba mas y más, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzó a respirar mas aceleradamente.

-Hey!- Lisa le habló desde la tienda.

El dolor desapareció de su cabeza y las imágenes se borraron, Lisa había roto su concentración.

-Y?- Dijo Lisa mostrando la ropa que escogió, unos gruesos pantalones, un polerón anchoy un abrigo grande que cubría toda su joroba, cubriendo sus tentáculos, aunque se veían salir por debajo del abrigo, también llevaba un gorro de algodón, todas estas prendas de un color blanco, se mimetizaba con el paisaje, ya completamente cubierto de nieve.

Némesis alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación y se fueron del lugar. Llegaron hasta el puerto, donde el capitan Héctor, Elizabeth y todos los demás tripulantes del barco y los soldados, todos estaban en varios grupos, cada grupo sentado alrededor de fogatas, bebiendo café y comiendo.

-Hey Némesis!- dijo Elizabeth.

-Si?.

-Qué haremos nosotros cuando ustedes terminen su misión?

-la isla Kalokarinés es una enorme y lujosa isla, cuando los que vivan ahí se mueran podrán quedarse con la isla.

Todos miraron a Némesis confundidos, no sólo los de ese grupo, todos los demás también escucharon debido a la potente voz del monstruo.

-Nos... regalarás una isla,,, a nosotros?- preguntó incrédulo el capitán Héctor.

-Ustedes decidieron abandonar a Umbrella y a esos locos, para ayudarnos en nuestro viaje, Nemesis debe recompensar a los que hacen bien.

Los tripulantes del barco no podían creelo, esa bestia infernal les regalaría una isla, Némesis y Lisa se ganaban la amistad de esas personas que solían trabajar para Umbrella. Némesis se levantó y se alejó del grupo Elizabeth lo alcanzó para hablarle.

-Némesis, háblame sobre tu dios.-preguntó la chica curiosa por la extraña fe del monstruo.

-Diosa- la corrigió -Némesis es una diosa y es la más poderosa.

-y qué hace ella, de donde salió?

-Es la diosa del equilibrio, de la justicia, de la venganza y de la fortuna, ella recompensa a los que han tenido una vida dura y causa desgracias a los que han tenido una vida demasiado buena, castiga a los criminales y venga a los infelices.

-wow, y ella existe?.

-Claro que existe.

-pero entonces por qué hay tantas injusticias, y los culpables son suempre las mismas personas y las víctimas también?

Némesis bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

-No... no lo sé- fue lo último que dijo antes de ir con el capitán.

-Todo listo para partir?- le preguntó Némesis a Héctor

-Sí, partiremos cuando se suban todos.

Toda la tripulación se subió al barco, Lisa también y el barco se alejó de la isla para adentrarse en el mar.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se acercaron a la isla Kalokarinés.

-Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos al límite del campo protector- dijo el capitán a lisa.

-el barco se apagará; tenemos un plan?- continuó.

Lisa fue a buscar a Némesis, lo encontró en la cubierta de popa, arrodillado, de frente al mar con las manos juntas murmurando, Lisa se acercó en silencio para escuchar los murmullos de Némesis.

"_Némesis, alado equilibrio de la vida,_

_diosa de oscuros ojos, hija de la Justicia,_

_tú que dominas la vana arrogancia de los mortales con inquebrantable brida_

_y condenando la dañina vanidad, la negra envidia eliminas._

_Bajo tu sempiterna rueda intangible_

_vira la fortuna de los hombres._

_Sigilosa acechas y la insolencia vences;_

_con tu vara siempre mides nuestras horas_

_y ceñuda vigilas nuestros pensamientos,_

_sosteniendo en tu mano la balanza._

_¡Apiádate de nosotros, dichosa, alada Némesis,_

_justo equilibrio de la vida!_

_¡Alabada diosa Némesis inmortal,_

_vehemente victoria de alas extendidas, infalible,_

_tú que nos muestras el alto pedestal de la Justicia;_

_tú que quebrantas la soberbia humana_

_y a los hombres arrojas al Tártaro!_"

-Qué hacías?- preguntó Lisa.

-Rezaba- contestó Némesis.

-ya llegamos. Tienes un plan?

Némesis se hizo sonar los huesos de sus dedos y torció su cuello haciéndolo crujir, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la proa.

-Es la Hora de la venganza...

**Bien fin del quinto capítulo, creo que cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior, me tardé más en escribirlo pero no me volveré a retrasar tanto, bueno eso, espero q les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, cualquier consejo, critica o idea es bien recibida, gracias por leer, subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**


	6. Dulce Venganza

**Hola a todos, bueno quiero disculparme por la tardanza, es que me fui un par de semanas al campo, y al llegar nos cortaron la luz por que se nos olvidó pagar xDDD cosas que le pasan a uno, bueno les traje el 6to y penúltimo capítulo, pensaba subir este capítulo en dos partes pero meh...**

**vuelvo a pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y quiero agradecer los reviews, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, y eso, sin mas que decir, bienvenidos a el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic:**

**Capítulo 6: La Dulce Venganza.**

El barco estaba a diez kilómetros de la isla, Lisa apenas lograba verla a través de la niebla, Némesis se acercó a la proa tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lanzó un poderoso y largo rugido que se fue alejando como un eco hacia la isla.

-qué haces? Nos descubrirán!- le dijo el capitán Héctor al monstruo

-quiero que sientan miedo y pánico mientras aún puedan- le respondió Némesis.

En la isla los científicos retirados escucharon el rugido como un trueno lejano, no era la primera vez que escuchaban ese rugido, sabían que era de Némesis, salieron de sus mansiones y se juntaron todos en el centro de la isla para discutir que hacer...

en el barco, Némesis, Lisa, Elizabeth, Héctor y varios de los soldados de Umbrella que venían en el barco se reunieron para planificar el ataque; Némesis ya tenía todo planeado.

-Yo y Lisa nadaremos hasta la isla, ustedes se quedarán aquí; Lisa se abrirá paso hasta el centro de la isla a 50 metros bajo tierra están los controles que activan y desactivan el campo de protección de la isla, hay que mantenerlo activado, así no escaparán, yo me encargaré de los B.O.W.s, luego mataré a esos científicos locos, son cuatro incluyendo al jefe; cuando ya estén muertos desactivaremos la protección de la isla para que ustedes puedan entrar. Quedó claro?- todos asintieron cuando escucharon a uno de los soldados del barco gritando desde la popa.

-Hey! Tenemos compañía!.

Némesis y varios de los soldados fueron hasta la popa y vieron como un enorme barco de guerra salía de la niebla, el misterioso barco comenzó a disparar varias cápsulas al aire, todas cayeron sobre la cubierta, Némesis atrapó una y la abrió fuertemente destrozándola, cayó un Hunter Gamma de la cápsula, un horrible mutante mitad rana mitad gorila, sin ojos y con una enorme boca que le llegaba a cada extremo de los hombros, Némesis la pisó fuertemente, haciéndola estallar, luego todas las demás cápsulas se abrieron y varias mas seguían cayendo, todas con hunters; en monstruo mandó a Lisa a la isla, él la alcanzaría luego. Lisa saltó al mar y se fue nadando hasta la isla, mientras Némesis y los soldados mantenían a raya a los Hunters.

Lisa usaba sus tentáculos para nadar mas rápido, iba a toda velocidad, pero notó que estaba siendo perseguida por varios de los hunters, ellos usaban sus pies y manos de rana para nadar más rápido, Lisa se apresuró mas los hunters eran más rápidos y lograron atraparla, ella los cortaba o los desmembraba con sus tentáculos, pero seguían viniendo más y más de esas horribles ranas; mientras tanto en el barco, los soldados luchaban contra los hunters, eran muy resistentes, pero no invencibles, y los soldados eran muy buenos; el barco enemigo se comenzó a mover y se posicionó paralelo al otro barco, Némesis divisó en el buque enemigo una enorme máquina cargada con misiles que apuntaba al barco, se colgó del lado y saltó hasta llegar al barco de Umbrella, se estampó fuertemente contra el lado izquierdo del buque, haciendo que el barco entero se estremeciera de lado a lado, escaló hasta llegar a la cubierta, usó sus tentáculos para matar a los soldados que le disparaban, pero dejó huir a los que escapaban, se dirigió hasta el lanzador de cohetes acoplado a la cubierta y lo arrancó completamente con ayuda de sus tentáculos, y lo aventó hacia la torre de mando, causando una grande y estruendosa explosión, luego saltó a su barco para terminar con los hunters.

Mientras tanto los 4 científicos de Umbrella iban a un refugio subterráneo, escoltados por varios soldados y varios Mr. X, querían desactivar la protección de la Isla para poder escapar. Mientras Lisa llegaba a la playa y se dirigió corriendo al centro de la Isla.

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio de Umbrella, muy lejos de ahí, unos científicos miraban la batalla de barcos en una gran pantalla, dando órdenes por radio.

-Señor qué es lo que manda!?- gritaba por el radio uno de los artilleros del barco de Umbrella.

-Usa la Espada Paracelsus, Destruye ese barco!.

El barco de Umbrella giró hacia la derecha, dándole la espalda al otro barco, una compuerta en la popa del barco se abrió y Némesis logró ver la Espada Paracelsus, el cañón que Jill usó para destruirlo en Raccoon City, el enorme cañón comenzó a vibrar y una voz robótica comenzó a contar.

El cañón apuntaba directamente al barco de Némesis y éste no sabía que hacer, la voz contaba "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Némesis saltó directamente al cañón, bloqueándolo con su propio cuerpo, entonces el cañón disparó; una enorme luz blanca iluminó todo, se escucho un poderoso estruendo y todos los tripulantes del barco de Némesis se cubrieron los ojos, cuando volvieron a mirar, el barco de Umbrella estaba completamente destruido, sólo se veían pedazos del barco enemigo, ni siquiera se veían los cuerpos, ni de los soldados ni de Némesis, la explosión desintegró todo.

Todos en el barco que sobrevivió se quedaron mirando, no lo podían creer, ese monstruo se sacrificó para salvarlos, sacrificó su tan soñada venganza para salvarlos a ellos, un grupo de trabajadores de Umbrella, la mayoría había matado a gente inocente antes, todos deberían haber estado muertos, pero Némesis les dio otra oportunidad.

El barco estaba en un completo silencio hasta que la voz de Elizabeth se escuchó.

-Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?.

-Era un arma extremadamente poderosa, seguramente la iban a probar en campo... contra nosotros, pero Némesis nos salvó a todos- le respondió el capitán, que aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-y que haremos ahora?

-Buscaremos a Lisa y nos marcharemos, es muy probable que nos quieran dar caza.

-Diablos, tenía mayores expectativas del plan de venganza de Némesis.

Entonces escucharon un brusco movimiento en el mar, se asomaron y lograron ver el agua calmándose, como si algo hubiera causado un chapuzón, de pronto sintieron una fuerte vibración en la cubierta, se giraron a mirar y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos; era Némesis, ya no tenía tentáculos, su cuerpo estaba humeante y varias tiras de carne se caían de su torso. Elizabeth fue la primera en hablarle.

-Némesis? es... estás bien?.

El monstruo solo gruñó y una espuma verde y morada comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo en toda la zona herida de su cuerpo, luego se sacudió la espuma y su cuerpo ya estaba regenerado.

-ahora sí estoy bien- respondió el monstruo.

Mientras tanto dos científicos miraban estupefactos esa escena a través de la pantalla gigante, el mas joven le hablo al mas viejo.

-Señor?

-Qué quieres?- contestó el viejo bastante enojado.

-Recuerda nuestra conversación?

-de qué diablos me hablas ahora?

-usted dijo que si el cañón no funcionaba, renunciaría y me daría su puesto.

El viejo quedó mirando a su compañero bastante enojado, ignoró su pregunta, apagó la pantalla y se largó del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la isla, los soldados escoltaban a los creadores del parásito maldito por unos caminos subterráneos, habían llegado a la zona de control, sólo necesitaban abrir una compuerta, pero comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos y disparos, los científicos se ocultaron mientras los soldados y Mr. X se acercaron a la compuerta, cuando la abrieron vieron a Lisa terminando de matar al último de los soldados.

-Atrápenla, llévenla a la superficie y mátenla!- le ordenó a los tyrants el líder de los soldados.

Tres tyrants corrieron hacia Lisa, ella saltó y se aferró a la pared, a una altura más segura, atrapó a uno de ellos con sus tentáculos, lo apretó hasta triturarlo y lo dejó caer, pero todos los demás tyrants comenzaron a escalar y a Lisa no le quedó otra opción que huir del lugar.

Cuando todos los monstruos se alejaron lo suficiente, los soldados fueron a la computadora para desactivar el campo protector de la isla y poder escapar, mas Lisa se había adelantado y antes de que ellos llegaran se aseguró de romper la computadora.

-DEMONIOS!- gritó uno de los soldados.

-y ahora qué?- dijo uno de los cuatro científicos con la voz quebrada por el miedo.

-la computadora está estropeada, tendremos que repararla para desactivar la protección de la isla, de otro modo jamás saldremos de aquí.

-oh, por dios!... y cuánto tardarán?

-mmmh... no lo sé, pero debemos darnos prisa.

Los soldados comenzaron a reparar la computadora, mientras tanto Lisa logró llegar a la superficie, pero sólo para encontrarse con más Mr. X, ella calculó que habrían mas o menos cincuenta de ellos; los tyrants comenzaron a acercarse amenazantes, Lisa divisó al más cercano y le atravesó el pecho con uno de sus tentáculos, matándolo instantáneamente, el resto comenzó a correr hacia ella, Lisa los atacaba pero sólo lograba hacerles cortes superficiales, entonces ellos lograron someterla y comenzaron a patearla y golpearla mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, trató de contraatacar y cubrirse pero los Mr. X eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

Un estruendoso rugido producido desde las alturas los hizo detenerse, todos miraron al cielo para ver quién había rugido, pero sólo lograron ver un pequeño punto en el cielo, mas todos empezaron a retroceder cuanto notaron que el pequeño punto comenzaba a crecer y crecer, sea lo que sea, se acercaba a toda velocidad; Lisa al escuchar el rugido supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era Némesis, que aterrizó sobre uno de los tyrants, destrozando todos los huesos del malvado monstruo.

Némesis corrió hacia Lisa, empujando y derribando a los Mr. X que se encontraban a su paso, tomó a Lisa y dio un gran salto, a un lugar alejado del peligro de los tyrants. Tomó a Lisa de los hombros y la sacudió delicadamente.

-Lisa, estás bien?

-mmmh... si, no te preocupes, estaré bien- le respondió ella en un débil susurro.

-lamento haberme tardado.

-no te preocupes.

Lisa se escuchaba débil, tenía muchos huesos rotos y sangraba, los tyrants eran demaciado fuertes y lograron hacerle mucho daño, y eso hacía enojar a Némesis.

Ambos sintieron como la tierra vibraba y vieron a todos los Mr. X corriendo hacia ellos, como una estampida furiosa. Némesis ayudó a Lisa a levantarse y a caminar.

-Huye, yo los detengo- le dijo el monstruo, que aún no la soltaba.

-seguro que podrás con ellos?

-Si- respondió Némesis con un aire de confianza y de protección.

-Némesis?.

-Si?.

-Cuando esto acabe, quiero que me lleves a un lugar pasífico.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, por ahora huye.

Némesis soltó a Lisa para que sugiera caminando sola, pero ella no lo soltó a él, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Némesis se quedó congelado y la vio alejarse cojeando, ella alcanzó a caminar un poco, pero los Mr. X le habían hecho demasiado daño y se desplomó en el suelo.

Némesis sintió como la ira hacía hervir su sangre, se giró para ver a la estampida de tyrants acercándose y él comenzó a correr hacia ellos, hasta que tenía a la multitud de monstruos encima, él comenzó a moverse ágilmente a través de los tyrants, esquivando puñetazos y patadas, tomando a varios con sus tentáculos y descuartizándolos, Némesis repartía puñetazos hacia todas direcciones, se aseguraba de destrozarlos completamente y dejar sus cráneos bien molidos, él sabía que podrían mutar y eso sería peligroso.

Notó que varios de los tyrants estaban muertos o les faltaban brazos y partes de sus cuerpos, entonces vio a un Mr. X mutado, era el que Lisa atravesó con su tentáculo, era igual a los demás monstruos, pero bastante más alto, mucho más musculoso y tenía enormes y afiladas garras en donde debería llevar sus dedos, estaba fuera de control, dando zarpazos a los demás tyrants, rebanándolos y matándolos, Némesis dejó que siguiera matando a sus enemigos mientras él seguía matando a los Mr. X restantes, cuando terminó de matarlos a todos se giró para buscar al que había mutado, pero éste estaba justo atrás de él, le dió un fuerte zarpazo con sus garras, enviando a Némesis por los aires, pero Némesis se reincorporó rápidamente, el enorme tyrant mutado saltó hacia Némesis, pero éste lo esquivo y el tyrant clavó sus garras en el suelo, luego se irguió furioso, giró hacia Némesis pero lo único que vio fue el pie del monstruo estrellándose contra su cara, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos hasta caer de espaldas, se puso de pie rápidamente y su vista pasó de Némesis a Lisa, quien estaba a varios metros intentando ponerse de pie, el tyrant fue corriendo hacia ellay dió un salto, Némesis fue tras él tan rápido como podía.

El Mr. X llegó a Lisa y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada le dio un poderoso zarpazo, enviándola a volar y estampándola contra una pared de una de las cuatro grandes mansiones de la isla, Lisa se puso de pie torpemente, quedó muy aturdida por el golpe, el monstruo llegó a ella y retrocedió unos pasos para dar su ataque final, Lisa estaba segura de que iba a morir, pero un tentáculo emergió explocibamente del pecho del monstruo, era Némesis, quien había detenido al monstruo justo a tiempo, jaló al monstruo hacia él, le atrapó el brazo y se lo arrancó completamente de un tirón, luego uso ese mismo brazo con garras para atravesar y destrozar la cabeza del tyrant, el monstruo malvado, ya convertido en cadáver, cayó al suelo.

Némesis fue hacia Lisa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Te hizo daño?

-sanaré, estaré bien.

-quedate aquí, volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Némesis dejó descansando a Lisa y fue al lugar donde se encontraban los científicos que lo convirtieron en monstruo y mataron a su familia.

Mientras tanto los cuatro científicos retirados esperaban ansiosos a que los soldados terminaban de reparar la computadora.

-Falta mucho?- preguntó impaciente uno de los viejos.

-No, ya esta lista, desactivando el escudo de protección...

-MUAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!

Todos en el lugar se quedaron petrificados; Némesis había llegado al lugar e hizo notar su presencia con un bramido vibrante y terrorífico.

Entonces vieron al monstruo vengativo salir de las sombras, furioso, pero tranquilo, todos los soldados apuntaron de inmediato al monstruo con sus rifles.

-NO TE MUEVAS!- gritó uno de los soldados.

-Yo solamente quiero a los cuatro científicos que desarrollaron el parásito nemesis, no deseo matar a nadie mas, ahora, pueden elegir entre intentar protegerlos y morir, o trabajar para mí, y vivir.

Némesis dijo esto en un tono calmado, como si se pudiera razonar con él; los soldados se miraron entre ellos, les convenía más servir al monstruo que a esos viejos locos.

Los científicos notaron que sus soldados estaban pensando en la propuesta de Némesis, y comenzaron a correr, pero los guardias los atraparon.

Némesis comenzó a hablarles a los cuatro científicos, que estaban muertos de miedo.

-ahora tres de ustedes me señalarán al jefe, al que diseñó el parásito nemesis, al que encabezó las investigaciones, díganmelo, y los mataré sólo a ustedes y no a sus familias.

-él fue- dijeron al unísono tres de los científicos; apuntaron al más viejo, ya no tenía pelo y estaba bastante pasado de peso.

-Tú- Némesis se acercó al viejo loco, lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó.

-tú... por tu culpa toda mi familia... murió!...-

el viejo apretó los ojos, en ese momento sería capaz de venderle su alma al diablo por que todo eso fuese una pesadilla, pero sabía que no podría ser así el viejo comenzó a llorar por el miedo, Némesis comenzó a apretar su brazo hasta hacerlo crujir, el viejo comenzó a gritar y el monstruo lo dejó caer fuertemente al piso.

-Te daré un minuto de ventaja para que corras y te ocultes en algún lado, ahora lárgate.

El viejo aún no se lograba poner de pie cuando Némesis le dio una fuerte patada, enviándolo volando hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de ese enorme lugar.

-En cuanto a ustedes...

Némesis se acercó a el resto de los científicos, estiró sus tentáculos y atrapó a dos de ellos, los estiró hasta partirlos a la mitad por la cintura, haciéndolos gritar como condenados, les tomó de la cabeza y los giró para que ambos vieran sus propios intestinos desenrollándose por el suelo, luego los dejó caer, el tercero estaba acurrucado tapándose los ojos con sus manos y lloraba a gritos, cuando sintió los pasos de Némesis decidió tomar un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y se degolló a si mismo, prefirió suicidarse, Némesis solo lo quedó mirando durante un par de segundos y luego se giró para buscar al cuarto científico, todos los soldados se estaban aguantando las ganas de gritar y de vomitar que tenían en ese momento, los dos científicos que había partido a la mitad, uno aún se encontraba gritando de dolor, pero ya no se agitaba tanto y sus gritos eran mas débiles, el otro ya estaba apunto de morir, no gritaba, y estaba quieto, pero se sentía su dificultosa y apresurada respiración, uno de ellos, el que se encontraba mas vivo le habló a Némesis.

-Máta... me... por... favor...- dijo entre gemidos agonizantes.

-Muchas personas te han dicho eso exactamente y tú las has ignorado; no, si quieres que te mate vendrás asta aquí y me lo suplicaras- Replico Némesis.

El hombre se acercó lentamente al monstruo con sus brazos, ya no podía ni respirar sin botar sangre por le boca, logró llegar a Némesis, que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, le tocó un pie con una mano y le volvió a hablar.

-Te lo... su-pli-co, ma-ta-me- dijo entre lastimosos jadeos.

Némesis estiró uno de sus tentáculos y le atravesó la barriga, luego lo sacó llevándose sus tripas y las dejó caer sobre la cara del agonizante científico.

-No- Dijo Némesis y luego caminó hasta el otro viejo que ya estaba muerto.

-Y tú; veras a tus familiares muertos en el infierno, pero ellos no te reconocerán.

Luego de decir eso levantó un pie y aplastó lentamente la cabeza del cadáver hasta destruir su cabeza por completo.

Los soldados estaban petrificados, intentaban contener sus ganas de vomitar por ver esa carnicería, apenas reaccionaron para hacerse a un lado para que Némesis pasara, el monstruo iba a ir tras el último científico, pero se detuvo y giró hacia los soldados.

-Ustedes desactiven la protección de la isla y envíen un mensaje al barco de lo que pasó aquí- Dijo con su monstruosa voz.

-Si... se-se-señor!- le contestó muerto de miedo el líder de los soldados.

Némesis dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad, donde estaría el último de los científicos.

El viejo estaba en un rincón muy alejado del lugar, apenas podía moverse, tenía roto un brazo y una pierna, ademas de varias costillas, estaba muy mareado y vomitaba sangre, por la patada que le había dado Némesis hace un rato, con las fuerzas que le quedaban logró juntar sus manos y ponerse a rezar, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir las vibraciones en el piso provocadas por Némesis, intentó divisarlo, mas no lo logró porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro, de pronto comenzó a escuchar la voz demoníaca y gutural de el monstruo que lo perseguía, lo escuchaba como un eco proveniente de todas las paredes, no sabía de donde provenía, lo que o hacía asustarse aún mas.

La monstruosa voz le decía:

"_Aceptaste dinero y lujos a cambio de causar la muerte y el sufrimiento de centenares de personas; jamás te preguntaste si merecían esas torturas y jamás te preguntaste si merecías esas pagas, experimentaron con cientos de personas por el parásito que tú creaste, por ti cientos murieron, y los que sobrevivieron sólo podían esperar a morir para escapar de sus torturas, el mayor deseo de esas personas era la muerte, ellos suplicaban ser asesinados para evitar que experimentaran hasta convertirlos en monstruos y lo sé, porque hicieron lo mismo con una amiga mía, te diste una larga vida de lujos a costa del sufrimiento y la tortura; hombres, mujeres y niños que sufrieron las peores muertes imaginables, sólo para que tú te hagas rico y tengas una mansión en una isla. Y ahora te encuentras solo, y las personas que te sirvieron se amotinaron por miedo, tus antiguos colegas están muertos; te encuentras solo, y no tienes a nadie que te pueda ayudar; te encuentras solo, y sabes que la corporación que te hizo rico decidió dejar de gastar plata en ti y no vendrán por ti._

_Te encuentras solo, y el único ser cercano que te puede escuchar es un monstruo cuya familia fue asesinada por ti, soy yo, tu mayor error, tu condena, yo soy la venganza, soy Némesis"_

El viejo ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas y se encontraba pegado a una pared llorando, cuando la pared fue destruida por el monstruo, quien lo tomó bruscamente del hombro, al viejo le llegaba a doler el pecho por lo fuerte y rápido que latía su corazón por el susto.

-Y ahora serán TUS gritos suplicantes de muerte los que serán ignorados!

Némesis aventó al viejo hasta hacerlo estrellarse con una vitrina de vidrio llena de jeringas, el científico se estiró hasta alcanzar una y comenzó a reír asustado.

-no, yo no moriré, tú morirás!

El viejo clavó la jeringa fuertemente en su frente y se inyectó todo el contenido, inmediatamente comenzó a agitarse y a crecer.

-Idiota, convertirte a ti mismo en monstruo no te salvará.

-Si lo hará... yo no quiero morir, y ahora no podrás matarme.

-No tengo intención de matarte, quiero torturarte, convertirte en monstruo solamente te hará morir mas lentamente y eso es lo que yo deseaba.

-Cuidado- contestó el viejo con una sonrisa de lado. -aveces los deceos secumplen... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!.

Unas enormes púas blancas con sangre brotaron de la espalda del viejo, y luego toda su columna se salió, su cráneo comenzó a crecer hasta salirse de su cabeza, las luces se encendieron y Némesis logró ver mejor lo que ocurría, se había convertido en una masa morada, verde y blanca, compuesta únicamente de columna vertebral y cráneo; no dejaba de crecer hasta convertirse en un monstruo de 20 metros, tenía un cráneo humano, pero gigante, llegaba a los 5 metros de altura y tenía varias pinzas, similares a las mandíbulas de los insectos en donde debían estar los dientes, una enorme columna vertebral que se estiraba por mas de diez metros, y de cada vértebra salían grandes tentáculos cubiertos de hueso, parecían tentáculos filosos con armadura. Era la verdadera forma del parásito nemesis, así lucía cuando tomaba el control total de un humano loco que lo inyectó directamente en su cerebro.. Némesis caminó hacia el monstruo, pero éste emitió un molesto pitido que obligó a Némesis a cubrir sus oídos y sacudir su cabeza, cuando el pitido se detuvo, vio unos tentáculos venir hacia él, pero los esquivó dando un gran salto, fue hacia ese monstruoso cráneo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo agrietando una gran zona del cráneo y hacerlo levantarse varios metros. Némesis se quedó mirando cómo el monstruo se retorcía e intentaba reincorporarse y antes de darse cuenta ese monstruo gigante lo había atrapado con sus tentáculos, lo atrapó de ambas piernas y ambos brazos y comenzó a estirar, quería descuartizar a Némesis, pero de la nada lo soltó, Némesis cayó al suelo, se piso de pie y vio a Lisa Trevor sujetando al monstruo de la base del cráneo, intentando separar la columna, pero el monstruo se sacudió fuertemente, haciendo que Lisa saliera volando, luego la atrapó con sus tentáculos y la arrojó lejos, causando que se estrellara contra una pared y la derribara; luego fue por Némesis abrió lo que parecía ser su boca y varios tentáculos salieron disparados, Némesis tenía tiempo para esquivarlos pero se dejó atrapar y el monstruo comenzó a acercarlo hacia su boca, Lisa se levantó y fu a ayudar a Némesis pero solo logro ver como el monstruo lo engullía.

-Némesis...- Lisa bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza -no...-

el gran monstruo se dirigió a Lisa, ella intentó huir, pero el monstruo la atrapó, la envolvió con sus tentáculos y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente, al extremo de hacerla gritar de dolor, pero cuando Lisa se estaba dando por vencida, el monstruo la liberó, Lisa vio como el monstruo retorcía sus tentáculos, agitaba su cabeza y emitía varios sonidos raros, se veía que estaba sufriendo. De pronto un tentáculo salió explocivamente del cráneo del monstruo, y luego otro, y otro hasta que la cabeza entera del monstruo explotó, bañando a Lisa de gelatina verde, Némesis destruyó al monstruo desde dentro.

-Se acabó, lo logramos.- Dijo Némesis.

Lisa fue corriendo hacia él para abrasarlo, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando estaba a un metro de él porque ambos estaban cubiertos de esa apestosa gelatina verde.

-Creo que es muy pronto para un abrazo- dijo ella. -vamos a quitarnos esta gelatina, apesta como el infierno.

-Que suerte la mía de no tener nariz- Dijo Némesis en tono de broma; Lísa sonrío y subieron juntos a la superficie de la isla.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie se encontraron con la tripulación del barco y los soldados de la isla socializando; Elizabeth y Héctor se acercaron a ellos, pero se detuvieron a 5 metros de ellos por el olor de esa gelatina que tenían encima.

-Entonces... ustedes... lo lograron?- preguntó Elizabeth con una voz chistosa al tener cubierta la nariz para que no le llegara el hedor.

-No... **nosotros **lo logramos. Gracias por habernos ayudado.- dijo Némesis

-Felicidades- dijo el capitán Héctor, también cubriéndose la nariz.

-Ya, vamos a limpiarnos- le dijo Lisa a Némesis.

Lisa y Némesis llegaron a un gran lago y nadaron por varios minutos, Lisa se quedó observando a Némesis flotando en el agua; a Némesis le gustaba mucho estar quieto en el agua, era una de las pocas maneras que tenía de relajarse sin que las imágenes del asesinato de su familia invadieran su mente.

Lisa salió del agua u se sentó a la orilla del lago.

-Némesis, qué haremos ahora?

-te prometí que iríamos a un lugar tranquilo. Te gustaría que te lleve a tu antigua casa?

-No, han pasado mas de 30 años, debe estar demolida, y si aún existe esa casa, debe estar toda maltratada, cuando yo vivía en esa casa era feliz, me quedaré con ese recuerdo.

-podríamos quedarnos aquí.

-No; esta isla es de los humanos que nos ayudaron, se la ganaron, además, los pondríamos en peligro.

-entonces, a donde te gustaría viajar?

-Hay un lugar, sígueme.

Lisa tomó a Némesis de la mano y lo guió por la isla hasta llegar a unas instalaciones, al dentro una imagen de una isla enorme en un domo.

-Encontré este lugar mientras estabas abajo, es una enorme isla casi del tamaño de Australia, y el domo es porque esta varios kilómetros por debajo del mar en el océano pacífico, es un oasis, diseñado para ocultar y proteger a los dueños de Umbrella en caso de una crisis sanitaria mundial, dentro de ese domo hay cordilleras, ríos, bosques, incluso hay varios animales, es un lugar solitario, tranquilo, es el lugar donde quiero estar... contigo.

Lisa apretó un botón y una enorme compuerta se abrió, dejando ver un enorme túnel, muy iluminado, las paredes eran de cristal transparente y era tan largo que no se alcanzaba a ver el final.

-Es nuestro camino?- preguntó Némesis.

-Si- le contestó Lisa.

-Vamos a despedirnos...

Ambos monstruos fueron donde estaban los soldados de Umbrella que habían traicionado a la poderosa corporación para ayudarlos.

-Gracias a todos, la isla y todo lo que hay en ella es de ustedes, se la ganaron- pronunció Némesis.

-Adiós a todos, y no vuelvan a hacer tratos con esa malvada gente- dijo Lisa antes de voltear para ver a Némesis.

-Nos vamos?

-nos vamos.

Némesis y Lisa se subieron a una especie de vehículo similar a un vagón de tren que comenzó a adentrarse en el gran túnel; Lisa se durmió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Némesis, éste giró su cabeza para mirarla, y luego miró el mar a través del vidrio transparente del que estaba fabricado el túnel, pensando en si Umbrella volvería a intentar destruirlos y en lo que harían ahora sus amigos humanos.

Mientras tanto en unas instalaciones de Umbrella, cuatro submarinos salían para exterminar para siempre a los monstruos prófugos, y una voz robótica hablaba por los parlantes del interior de los submarinos:

-Tiempo estimado para la intercepción: 12 horas.

-llegaremos a ellos justo en la entrada del oasis bajo el agua, a esa profundidad serán mucho más faciles de matar; es su fin, ahora no lograrán sobrevivir...

**Fin del 6to capítulo, vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza, y a agradecer los reviews, ahora me pondré a escribir el 7mo y último capítulo, aún no sé ni como se llamará xD, pero dudo que sea tan extenso como éste, bueno adiós, publicaré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pueda, salu2 a todos.**


	7. Una Monstruosa Amistad

**Hola gente, bueno antes que nada perdón por la taaaaaaaaaan laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga demora, les seré sinceros, con todo lo de la escuela no tenía ni el tiempo ni los ánimos para escribir, tenía el último capítulo en mi cabeza, pero no lo pasé al LibreOffice por pura flojera y falta de tiempo xD, bueno mil perdones, no me maten por favor, bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, les presento el capítulo final de mi primer fic.**

**Capítulo Final: Una Monstruosa Amistad.**

Némesis y Lisa Trevor se encontraban a kilómetros bajo el mar, dentro de un extraño vehículo, similar a un vagón de tren, que avanzaba a toda velocidad dentro de un largo túnel de cristal. El océano era totalmente negro, a esa profundidad no llegaba la luz del sol, sin embargo se distinguían figuras; podían ver extrañas criaturas afuera, peces con ojos gigantes y enormes colmillos, serpientes monstruosas, criaturas similares a los insectos y medusas, todos ellos iluminados por luces azules que ellos mismos producían, parecían estrellas, lograban ver también un río y una cascada de lava en medio del negro y espeluznante abismo; el lugar era tan tétrico como sublime, un paisaje con una belleza extrañamente terrorífica. Los dos monstruos solamente miraban en silencio, admirando el paisaje.

Lisa comenzó a recordar a su familia, recordó los experimentos que le hacían.

-Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Némesis con un tono preocupado.

-Por qué preguntas?- respondió Lisa sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Estás llorando.

-Qué?- Lisa tocó su cara con su dedo, efectivamente, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, la muerta piel de su cara no le permitía sentir casi nada.

-Estaba recordando lo que Umbrella le hizo a mi familia, pienso que en este mismo momento están haciendo lo mismo con cientos de familias en el mundo- explicó ella.

Némesis no dijo nada, miró hacia arriba y suspiró, pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga.

-Lisa.

-Sí?

-Gracias... gracias por ayudarme; no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.- Le dijo el monstruo.

Lisa bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente antes de contestar.

-Creo que tú me fuiste de mas ayuda que to a ti- contesto ella, recordando las veces que Némesis la salvó de los monstruos de Umbrella.

-Tú valías el esfuerzo, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, ni siquiera cuando era humano conocí una amistad así.

Lisa volvió a bajar la mirada, dio un suspiro y luego habló.

-Pues... pienso lo mismo de ti, de alguna forma fue bueno que nos crearan, de no ser así jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

-pues algo bueno que hayan hecho esos malditos locos- respondió Némesis.

Ambos sonrieron, Lisa estiró sus tentáculos y tomó con ellos los hombros de Némesis y comenzó a acercarlo a ella, el monstruo no opuso resistencia, Lisa se acerco, giró levemente su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso en la boca o mas bien, en sus encías.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, a Némesis le hubiera gustado corresponder ese beso, pero besar era una de las cosas que jamás volvería a hacer, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba volver a tener sus labios. Se separaron del beso pero se quedaron juntos, chocando frente con frente y ninguno abría sus ojos aún. Sin despegarse de esa posición, Lisa comenzó a hablarle.

-No deberíamos dejar que nade sufra lo que nosotros, creo que no es justo que seamos los únicos monstruos no controlados por Umbrella y que no hagamos nada para salvar a la gente de esa malvada corporación.

-Somos monstruos, podemos matar gente, destruir cosas, pero Umbrella no se puede destruir con fuerza ni violencia, las conspiraciones no se pueden tocar, ni destruir a golpes, los humanos lo lograrán. Los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. ellos destruirán a Umbrella, conocemos a esas personas, son inteligentes y fuertes, podrán lidiar con eso mejor que nosotros. Justificó Némesis.

Lisa separó su frente de la del monstruo y negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando que podríamos ayudar en algo- dijo ella.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando vieron aparecer de apoco entre las montañas submarinas un domo de cristal transparente; tenía un tamaño descomunal, llegaba hasta donde se perdía la vista, era simplemente gigantesco, dentro de él había lagos, bosques, incluso cordilleras enteras, las enormes cadenas montañosas submarinas apenas se veían al lado de tan gigantesca construcción.

Némesis y Lisa solo se quedaron mirando ese oasis dentro de un domo y se tomaron de las manos, ese sería su nuevo hogar.

BRROOOM! un estallido estremeció el túnel y el vehículo en el que estaban y el agua comenzó a entrar con una presión extrema.

Ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y comenzaron a nadar, salieron del túnel y entraron al mar, vieron al túnel y al vehículo destruirse por la presión del mar, cuando la explosión comenzó a disiparse lograron ver cuatro submarinos, supieron de inmediato que eran de Umbrella, los submarinos se acercaban a ellos rápidamente, dispararon dos torpedos, pero Lisa y Némesis fueron mas rápidos, atraparon los torpedos con sus tentáculos y los devolvieron hacia los submarinos, derribando con una gran explosión a uno de ellos.

La luz causada por la explosión comenzaba a apagarse, los monstruos debían apresurarse, si quedaban a oscuras estarían en desventaja. Lisa nadó rápidamente hacia uno de los submarinos, éste les disparó unos torpedos, pero ella los esquivo y continuó acercándose, los torpedos se desviaron y comenzaron a ir tras Lisa otra vez, para su suerte, Némesis los atrapó y los aventó lejos hacia arriba, hasta que explotaron a varios kilómetros sobre el lugar.

Némesis regresó y nadó hacia el mismo submarino que perseguía Lisa y uso sus tentáculos para envolverlo, luego comenzó a apretar hasta arrugar y deformar el submarino, el agua entró a toda velocidad y en menos de un segundo el submarino ya estaba lleno de agua, Lusa estiró sus tentáculos para golpear al submarino, justo antes de golpearlo Némesis lo liberó rápidamente y Lisa lo golpeó, partiéndolo a la mitad; todo esto mientras los otros dos submarinos rodeaban a los monstruos para atacarlos de mas distancia.

Lo único que se veía en el campo de batalla eran cuerpos humanos con horribles y asimétricas deformaciones y reducidos a la mitad de su tamaño por la presión, iluminados débilmente por las luces que salían del submarino destruido.

Un sonido como de motor gigante los desconcentró, ambos monstruos se voltearon a mirar el origen del ruido; ambos submarinos se habían abierto, dejando ver un gran cañón de riel acoplado al interior de cada uno, los submarinos estaban a mas o menos un kilómetro de distancia de ellos.

-Qué hacemos ahora?- Le preguntó Némesis a Lisa.

Ella se quedó pensando durante unos segundos hasta que tuvo una idea y volvió a mirar a Némesis.

-Nada, nos haremos los muertos solo así nos dejaran en paz- le contestó ella.

-Esas armas podrían matarnos y lo sabes- replicó Némesis, Lisa tomó su mano.

-Solo confía en mi- dijo ella.

Némesis accedió al loco plan de Lisa, se quedaron tomados de la mano esperando recibir el impacto de los rayos disparados por los cañones de riel de los submarinos.

Ambos buques dispararon los grandes cañones, dos enormes esferas brillantes que irradiaban una luz blanca y celeste aparecieron y se acercaron a toda velocidad a los monstruos, quienes solo se quedaron quietos, recibiendo el impacto. Se produjo una gran explosión, haciendo vibrar el agua y provocando que los radares de los submarinos se estropearan por unos momentos, al arreglarlos lograron localizar a los monstruos. Todos los tripulantes sobrevivientes se aliviaron, ya no tendrían que lidiar mas con esos monstruos.

Uno de los soldados que tripulaban uno de los dos submarinos que quedaron tomo un radio para comunicarse con la base de Umbrella en Tierra.

-Se... r... lo... s... m... os..!- en la base no lograban entender nada, la presión del mar a esa profundidad era tanta que la mayoría de las funciones de los submarinos quedaban estropeadas e inservibles.

Resolvieron enviar un mensaje en clave para facilitar la comunicación:

"_Informando a la central de Umbrella que los dos monstruos prófugos han muerto, aunque en los primeros momentos lucharon contra nosotros; destruyendo dos de los cuatro submarinos, sin embargo __no resistieron la potencia de los nuevos cañones, al final murieron, no se pueden recuperar sus cuerpos, pues se hunden muy rápidamente y nuestros submarinos están al tope de su resistencia, descender un par de metros mas podría causar la destrucción de los buques, regresando a la base."_

Luego de recibir esa noticia todos los jefes de Umbrella sintieron un gran alivio, pero a la vez se sentían preocupados, de ahora en adelante se enfocarían en crear armas bio-orgánicas mas controlables; su trabajo ahora era volver al inicio, volver a crear zombis; pues los zombis asesinarían a su propia familia al darse la mas mínima oportunidad, pero esta vez intentarían hallar la forma de que no pierdan completamente su inteligencia.

Un hombre joven con bata de científico irrumpió en uno de los salones de la base, llevando unos papeles en sus manos.

-Ya tenemos la solución- tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. -podremos crear zombis inteligentes.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un par de segundos, hasta que uno de los mas viejos hombres del lugar se levantó de su asiento.

-Qué fue lo que descubriste?- preguntó ansioso.

-Hace mas de 100 años, una secta religiosa llamada "Los Iluminados" descubrieron un parásito llamado "Las Plagas", un parásito con el poder de controlar las mentes de los portadores. Pero la secta desapareció misteriosamente; sin embargo, los registros antiguos dicen que fueron vistos por última vez en una zona rural europea.

-Y qué esperamos? Vamos a cavar hasta desenterrar ese parásito.

Una macabra pero sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven.

-Hay un pobre diablo dispuesto a hacernos ese trabajo gratis, alguien que dice ser descendiente de los iluminados, en unos años más iniciaran la búsqueda en las minas, su nombre es Osmund Saddler...

…

Habían pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que los submarinos iniciaran su retirada, ya estaban demasiado lejos para poder detectar a los monstruos.

Némesis abrió su ojo, aunque todo estaba totalmente negro, excepto por las criaturas luminosas que se veían como puntitos a la distancia y el enorme domo con un oasis que estaba a un poco mas de un kilómetro del lugar, estaba muy adolorido, sus heridas sanaban rápidamente y de nuevo había perdido sus tentáculos, al estar todo tan oscuro no pudo ver a Lisa, sin embargo sentía un sabor a sangre en el agua, lo que lo hizo preocuparse. Se guió por el sabor a sangre en el agua y nadó hasta donde estaba Lisa, a unos dos metros de él.

-Lisa, funcionó, se alejaron, ahora salgamos de aquí, empiezo a necesitar aire.

Pero Lisa no respondió, se quedó inmóvil.

-Lisa, ya se fueron, no nos encontrarán, tu plan resulto, ven.

Tomó a lisa con sus brazos para ayudarla a nadar, pero se detuvo al notar que Lisa no se movía. La zamarreó delicadamente, pero no despertó, entonces lo supo: Lisa estaba muerta.

Némesis sintió una enorme y repentina tristeza, se sentía débil e inútil al no haber podido proteger a su amiga, abrazó el cuerpo muerto de su amiga. Sentía un terrible dolor por haberla perdido, sentía una tristeza desesperante al saber que no la volvería a ver y sentía una enorme ira con sigo mismo por no haber hecho algo para evitar la muerte de su amiga.

Era extraño, entre toda esa tormenta de sentimientos recordó la última vez que se había sentido así: hace años, en una instalación de Umbrella, luego de haberse convertido en monstruo y escapar del tubo de pruebas, había abrazado los cadáveres de su esposa y de su pequeña hija, la primera y única vez en su vida que había llorado; ahora se sentía igual que aquella vez, pero ahora, por estar rodeado de agua, no sabía si estaba llorando o no; pero le gustaba pensar que se había encariñado lo suficiente con Lisa como para llorar por ella.

Abrió una compuerta del enorme domo, y comenzó a respirar aire por fin, ya estaba comenzando a marearse, llegó hasta una colina, cubierta de pasto y varios árboles alrededor, a la distancia se veían venados y varios animales pequeños, como conejos, varios pájaros, había un gran lago, con focas y peces saltando, lagartijas, panales de abejas y camaleones en los árboles, y algunas mariposas volando de flor en flor. Todo iluminado por los rayos de luz de un sol artificial que atravesaban unas nubes.

Némesis enterró a Lisa en una de las colinas y se quedó a un lado, durante una hora, sin moverse, solo pensando y meditando, pero de la nada, una revelación vino a su mente: ya no tenía jaquecas, esas imágenes de la muerte de su familia ya no venían a su cabeza a interrumpir los recuerdos felices, al fin, después de tanto tiempo y de perder a su única amiga desde que se convirtió en monstruo, Némesis, encontró la paz, se puso de pie para admirar el paisaje, lo observó durante un par de minutos, pensando en lo que haría ahora, su plan era quedarse en ese lugar con Lisa, pero como ella estaba muerta se quedaría solo, aunque eso tampoco era una muy mala idea, tenía paz, estaba tranquilo, dio un suspiro y dio un par de pasos, quería recorrer el lugar, pero un pequeño movimiento en el suelo lo detuvo.

Miró que la tierra se movía en el lugar donde había enterrado a Lisa, de pronto un tallo emergió de la tierra, de éste algunas hojas y al final una bella orquídea blanca, se sorprendió por lo rápido que apareció esa flor, concluyó que las células de Lisa tenían algún efecto en la tierra que aceleraba el crecimiento de las plantas; entonces otras dos orquídeas aparecieron, Némesis solo se quedó observando, hasta que un crujido rompió su concentración, a unos metros de ahí, un castor derribó un árbol, que se estaba cayendo justo sobre las orquídeas, pero Némesis atrapó el tronco antes de que le hiciera daño a las flores de Lisa y lo arrojó lejos, hasta un lago que estaba bastante alejado del lugar.

Volvió a mirar las orquídeas, estaban sanas y salvas, se agachó y acarició una de ellas con sus enormes dedos, sonrió y le dijo a las flores en voz alta.

-Estuvo cerca, menos mal que este monstruo estaba aquí.-

Su propio comentario lo hizo pensar, esas deslumbrantes flores estuvieron a punto de morir, al igual que la humanidad en el mundo, y al igual que las orquídeas, la humanidad necesitaba su ayuda, Lisa tenía razón, era egoísta dejar que Umbrella le hiciera lo que a ellos, no podía quedarse con Lisa en ese oasis y dejar que hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas sufrieran lo que él, eso iba en contra de todas sus ideas y creencias; se puso de pié, observó las orquídeas que habían estado apareciendo sobre la tumba de Lisa por última vez.

-Adiós Lisa...-

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, salió al abismo marino otra vez, subió hasta la superficie y comenzó a nadar hasta la isla que le había regalado a los humanos que le ayudaron en su venganza.

Nadó día y noche, cazaba un gran pez cada cuantos días y se detenía a dormir siempre que encontraba una roca sobre el mar. Luego de nadar durante un mes, logró divisar la isla y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Al llegar a la costa los humanos lo recibieron como a un héroe, pero todos se entristecieron luego de que Némesis les contara todo lo que había pasado, el túnel, los submarinos, el oasis perdido y la muerte de Lisa Trevor.

-Y por qué regresaste?- preguntó Elizabeth, rompiendo el triste silencio.

-Necesitaré su ayuda otra vez- Dijo Némesis.

-Y ahora para qué?- preguntó Héctor.

-No quiero dejar que lo que me pasó a mi, a Lisa y a nuestras familias, le ocurra a ninguna persona que no lo merezca; protegeremos a toda persona que, merezca ser salvada de Umbrella ,esta isla será la base de la nueva resistencia contra el bioterrorismo.- Respondió el monstruo.

Todos en el lugar asintieron, y comenzaron la guerra contra Umbrella.

A los pocos meses se habían convertido en los mayores enemigos de Umbrella, sin que los jefes de la malvada corporación ni siquiera lo supieran, ya que cada vez que atacaban algún laboratorio, o saboteaban los intentos de secuestro y tráfico ilegal de personas, lo hacían sin llevar un uniforme distintivo, no tenían símbolo, ni lema, era una organización prácticamente invisible, solían infiltrarse en las bases de datos de Umbrella para saber donde atacarían, a quienes vendían los virus para llevarles la delantera, robaban datos de las computadoras para publicarlos en internet, y así la gente comenzaba a sospechar de la poderosa corporación, lentamente, estaban salvando al mundo de Umbrella. Le estaban dando una nueva esperanza a la humanidad.

**10 años después.**

La isla Kalokarinés se convirtió en un refugio secreto para personas que se querían esconder del bioterrorismo, en la isla les daban hogar, comida y seguridad a cambio de que no revelaran a nadie la existencia de Némesis.

Umbrella desapareció, sin embargo había varias otras corporaciones que seguían su ejemplo, y muchas personas estaban tratando de traer de vuelta la malvada corporación, ya habían conseguido crear zombis y armas bio-orgánicas mucho mas inteligentes, sumiendo al mundo en una nueva guerra mundial de humanos contra monstruos.

Elizabeth y Héctor, en una de sus cruzadas anti bioterrorismo, conocieron por fin a Jill Valentine y a Chris Redfield, los dos ex miembros de S.T.A.R.S. De quienes Némesis les había hablado tanto, a petición del monstruo, no les revelaron nada de la isla ni de Némesis, al final, ellos cuatro, junto con otros 7 soldados crearon una especie de pandilla anti bioterrorismo llamada B.S.A.A. Un pequeño grupo que al cabo de poco tiempo la ONU decidió convertir en una organización mundial, para hacerle frente a los numerosos casos de bioterrorismo en el mundo.

Némesis se quedó en la isla, sirviendo como una especie de presidente, solía pintar cuadros, pintaba a su esposa y a su hija, también pintaba mucho a Lisa, y a las orquídeas blancas que aparecieron cuando enterró a Lisa en el oasis submarino, los cuadros no le quedaban muy bien, pero pintar le servía de pasatiempo, y la gente siempre solía mirar los cuadros, preguntándose qué historia había detrás de esos misteriosos cuadros. Siempre se sorprendía de que la gente en la isla no lo viera como a un monstruo, sino que lo veían como un héroe, la gente lo miraba con admiración y respeto, los niños pequeños de la isla inventaban y narraban historias de aventuras épicas, con Némesis de protagonista; Némesis se sentía bien, se sentía en paz, cuando dormía soñaba con su esposa y su hija conociendo a Lisa y a la familia de esta. Y aunque sabía que se estaban creando nuevas armas biológicas y que los ataques de bioterrorismo aumentaros desmesuradamente, el hecho de saber que las personas que luchaban en contra de eso eran muchas más lo hacía alegrarse, y aunque Lisa se haya ido, se sentía feliz, ya que estaba cumpliendo el sueño de ella, cada vez eran menos las personas que sufrían lo mismo que sufrieron estos dos monstruos.

Un grupo de niños liderados por una mujer se acercaron a Némesis.

-Señor Némesis, podría decirnos quién es esa chica con tentáculos que dibuja en sus pinturas?- Dijo la más pequeña del grupo. Némesis miró un cuadro de Lisa y suspiró.

-Es Lisa Trevor, ella fue mi mejor amiga, es una larga historia.- respondió el monstruo.

-Podría contárnosla?- preguntó la niña.

Némesis sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, entonces todos los niños y la mujer que estaba con ellos hicieron lo mismo, al estar todos sentados, Némesis empezó a hablar.

-Bien, voy a contarles una historia, sobre una monstruosa amistad...

**fin.**

**Punto final, fin, se acabó, bien, sé que tal vez esperaban un final mejor, con lisa viva, pero créanme cuando les digo que desde que esta historia fue concebida dentro de mi cerebro, supe que lisa debía morir al final, espero que no quieran matarme xD, bien vuelvo a disculparme por tardar tanto, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo y el interés en la historia, quiero agradecer los reviews, saludos a todos, cuidense. BYE!**


End file.
